1. Field
Embodiments relate to a clothing dryer including a filter device to filter foreign matter from air during drying of clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a clothing dryer is an apparatus that supplies hot air generated by an electric heater or a gas burner to an object, for example, such as clothing, placed in a drum to dry the clothing.
The clothing dryer is configured so that moisture contained in the object is absorbed by high-temperature, low-humidity air supplied into the drum, and high-temperature, high-humidity air, which has absorbed the moisture, is circulated or discharged along a duct.
Meanwhile, the circulated or discharged air contains foreign matter, for example, such as lint. The clothing dryer includes a filter device to filter such foreign matter, thereby preventing the foreign matter from being introduced into a fan or other components mounted in the clothing dryer.